


Will You Teach Me?

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Affection, Establishing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: The question comes out of nowhere: "what is a 'kiss'?". Link is lost for words but does his best to explain it to Sidon. Problem is, he doesn't do it very well so Sidon requests a little demonstration





	Will You Teach Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> Thank you!

“Link, what is a ‘kiss’?”

Coming to an abrupt halt, Link, not entirely sure he'd correctly heard what Sidon had asked, turned around slowly to look in confusion at the Zora Prince striding up the hill towards him. Quirking a brow, he asked, “Pardon?”

“What is a ‘kiss’?” Sidon repeated, returning his confused expression with a curious one.

If it had been anyone other than Sidon asking that question, he would have thought that they were just pulling his leg or teasing him. Well, maybe everyone but Yunobo. In fact, if he was being completely honest, he’d probably be shocked silly if it turned out that Yunobo actually did know what kissing was. Next time he was in Goron City, he’d make it his mission to find out whether or not that was information Yunobo had. For now, though, he had a very inquisitive Sidon peering down at him, clearly anticipating some kind of answer. 

Problem was, he wasn’t really sure how to answer. This wasn’t exactly an area he often talked or thought about. Turning around completely, he thought for a moment then hesitantly asked, hoping that he didn’t sound like he was mocking Sidon, “You’ve never heard of kissing before?” 

“I’ve heard the word mentioned,” Sidon replied, clearly unoffended by the inquiry, “but its never had meaning before.” He tilted his head thoughtfully then continued, “Most likely because I’ve never had a Hylian I could ask before so please, tell me, what is a ‘kiss’? Is it a physical object? Can be eaten?”

“No, it’s not a physical thing.” Link replied, distantly wondering how on earth he ended up in the situation of explaining kissing to a Zora, though also a little bit happy that Sidon considered them close enough that he could ask such questions, “And no, you can’t eat it. It does have to do with your mouth, though.”

“Oh?” Sidon said curiously, squatting down so that he and Link were at eye level. 

Struggling against the urge to step back, as well as from asking Sidon to maybe not be that close, Link continued, heat already pooling into his cheeks, “It’s a, uh, sign of affection between people. Usually...well, not usually, more like always, it's between two people and they kind of,” he faltered, cheeks burning with heat, wishing that Sidon wasn’t looking so intently at him. Tossing about for the best way to describe it but finding nothing that didn’t sound weird or embarrassing, he finally just gave up and said, “they get real close to one another and basically put their mouths together. And that’s a kiss.”

There were many accomplishments he had could as having done in the course of his interesting life, and now, he could easily say, he had just provided the worst explanation of a kiss in the entire history of Hyrule. He might be one of the few Hylians that Sidon was close with but it was becoming painfully clear that he probably shouldn’t be the one that the Zora Prince asked these kinds of things. Hopefully, he hadn’t looked too much like a buffoon in front of Sidon. 

“And this is something that many Hylians do?” Sidon asked, not at all looking put off or amused by the failing description. Instead, he still looked incredibly curious, eyes sparkling with inquisitiveness. 

“Ah, well, I think the majority do. It’s a pretty common way to show affection for Hylians. There might be some who don’t, though.” 

“Is it enjoyable?”

His cheeks had been cooling off a touch but after Sidon asked that, the heat came roaring back with a vengeance. Sputtering a little, Link quickly grabbed hold of his composure, forced it back to where it was supposed to be, and answered in the most even voice he could manage, “I’d imagine so. People say it is.”

“Have you never done it, Link?” Sidon asked, eyes widening in shock. 

Oh, gods, it was becoming so hard to stop himself from just running away from this conversation. Though, he supposed he should be thankful. Sidon could have asked about sex. Now that would have been a conversation he would have put a stop to before it even began. Placing a hand over his eyes to hide from the Zora Prince’s golden, penetrating stare, Link replied, his voice squeaking slightly, “No, I’ve never, uh...never had someone to do that with.”

“Not even Zelda?” 

“No, oh, gods, no, no, no.” Link stammered, waving his hands frantically, knowing his face had to be the same color as Sidon’s skin, “Zelda is a good friend but we’re not like that.”

“I see.” Sidon said thoughtfully, finally lowering his gaze away from Link’s face. Placing a hand on his chin, he appeared to sink deep in thought, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

Taking a deep breath, grateful for the reprieve, Link let his shoulders slump. He had had many difficult conversations over the course of his life but this one was going down as the biggest absolute nightmare. All he could hope was that ‘kiss’ was the only Hylian word within the category of ‘couple’ things that Sidon had heard. 

“So, it is only partaken between two truly close friends?” Sidon asked suddenly.

For a moment, he considered giving the honest explanation that it was a ‘romantic’ thing, usually only between people who had romantic or sexual interest in each other, but he could just see that opening up a whole new can of worms. That was a line of conversation he did not want to get into. Goddess only knows where it could lead. By the end of it, he could be explaining anal sex to the Zora Prince. He wasn't even sure if Zora had anuses or, at least, had anuses that were similar to Hylian's, so he couldn't even imagine how that would go. No, maybe one day, he’d be strong enough to go into the entirety of Hylian romantic rituals but for now, he had had enough of that kind of thing. Besides, technically, Sidon wasn’t wrong. Couples were, after all, usually close friends. 

“Yes, that’s one way to put it.” Once he had said it, he regretted phrasing it in such a way. That was just opening up Sidon to further inquire what were the other ways of putting it. 

Sidon, however, remained quiet, gaze still averted away, a intensely thoughtful expression on his face. Curious now himself as to what the Zora Prince could be thinking about, Link, against his better judgement, was about to ask when Sidon abruptly raised his head, gaze flickering back to Link’s face. 

“Are we truly close friends, Link?”

Blinking in surprise, Link nodded, “Yes, I’d say so.”

“Then, can I,” Sidon pointed at himself, then gestured vaguely at Link, “kiss you?” 

He hadn’t made the connection, and even if he had, how could he have told Sidon that they weren’t truly close friends? Now, he had gone and dug himself a massive hole. That was what he got for not being entirely honest. Sputtering a little, entirely convinced that all the blood in his body was currently in his face, Link attempted to answer, tried to say anything but, before he could, Sidon had reached up, placed a hand on both sides of Link’s head then leaned down and proceeded to bump his mouth against Link’s. 

It wasn’t a kiss but what it was, was almost an exact reproduction of the explanation he had given earlier. Just somebody blindly putting his mouth against someone else’s. If he had been a spectator inside of a participant, he probably would have found it hilarious. However, he was a participant but he didn’t find himself amused, mortified or disgusted. Inside his chest, his heartbeat had picked up to a racing pace. Suddenly, the heat in his cheeks spread out throughout his entire body. It didn’t feel bad. Actually, the smoothness, the softness of Sidon’s lips, even though they were just smooshed awkwardly against his own, felt remarkably good. Amazingly good, even. 

Abruptly, Sidon leaned back, looking concerned, and stated, “Pardon my rudeness but this doesn’t feel correct. I know I am not an expert here but-”

Link held up a hand to stop him, “I didn’t explain it very well. It’s a, uh,” he struggled to find the words as his mind was a bit fuzzy, “a hard thing to explain to someone.”

“We did not do it correctly, then?”

“No, it’s close but not exactly a kiss.”

“How do you do it correctly? Will you show me, Link?”

He shouldn’t. He know he shouldn’t. He really, really shouldn’t. Sidon didn’t fully understand what he was asking for, and that was no one’s fault but his own. He should have been more clear in his explanation of who kissed who. However, there was a problem. He really, really, really wanted an actual kiss from Sidon now. That awkward smoosh alone had felt amazing so what would a real, bonafide kiss feel like? He didn’t know how to kiss really himself but he had seen enough couples and read it described enough in the romance novels Zelda had kept hidden under her bed so he should be able to pull it off. 

He’d regret it later. That he knew but for right now, he just couldn’t think of the consequences. Only the present, and the fact that he wanted to kiss Sidon for real. Taking a step forward, Link reached up, gently cupped Sidon’s hot, smooth cheeks in the palms of his hands and tugged him down. Sidon watched him curiously but Link could swear that there was an excited spark in his golden eyes. Pushing himself up onto his tiptoes as he did so, he brought Sidon’s head close to his own, breathed in deeply through his nose, and, without thinking about what he was doing, went in for a kiss. 

Mimicking everything he had seen and read to the best of his ability, he lightly kissed Sidon’s lips. He felt the Zora Prince jerk in surprise, which lead him to nearly back away himself but then, Sidon was pushing back, responding to Link’s movements with mimicked versions of his own. Muscular arms encircled his waist as warm breath puffed over his cheeks. It was awkward, clumsily and felt undeniably amazing. Looping his arms around Sidon’s neck, he slid and rubbed his lips against Sidon’s, moaning softly in appreciation of the sensation. 

Regrettably pulling away, he opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t really sure what it was going to be at that moment when he was yanked back. Sidon’s mouth eagerly, almost hungrily, claimed his own. A large, warm hand cupped the back of his head, long fingers carefully threading through his hair. Pulling him even closer, squeezing him to his broad chest, Sidon made thorough work of kissing him. It wasn't a deep kiss or really that intimate but it was still enough to steal his breath away. Completely overwhelmed and not at all bothered that he was, Link could only let Sidon take the lead and keep up as best he could. 

Sidon was the one to break the kiss the second time. Gasping softly, he leaned back, licked his lips with a long, pink tongue, which Link immediately wished had been slipped into his mouth, and said, “That was a kiss.”

Link could only nod mutely in response. His head felt funny - hazy, dizzy, similar to how he felt whenever he was out in the Gerudo desert without some cooling elixirs or the right armor on. There, it was a unpleasant sensation but right now, he felt really good. Now, he understood why the couples in Zelda’s romance novels always acted a little giddily after they shared a kiss. However, he was a little dismayed to find that the excitement had produced another result, other than feeling good and giddy. Inside of his trousers, a part of him was becoming incredibly piqued by all the excitement. Moving his hips away from Sidon as he best he could, hoping that the Zora Prince wouldn’t notice, he coughed and said, “It was.”

“It felt good. I can see why Hylians do it now.”

Link nodded again, wishing that Sidon would let go off him. Last thing he wanted was to ruin the moment by having to explain what an erection was. However, it seemed as though the Zora Prince had other thoughts in mind. Squeezing Link even more tightly, he leaned close again as though he were going in for a another kiss but stopped short and asked, “Do you do the same with all your close friends, Link?”

“No, remember, I’ve not done this with anyone before.” Link responded, squirming slightly in Sidon’s arms. It was becoming really difficult to keep his hips from making contact with Sidon. 

Quickly closing the distance between them, Sidon captured his lips once more, sucked hard on his bottom lip, then leaned back once again and breathed, warm air brushing along Link’s skin, sending a wave of goosebumps along the surface, “It feels so good.”

“Me too.” Link gasped, jerking forward to place a soft kiss on the corner of Sidon’s mouth, immediately forgetting the situation in his pants. 

Chucking - a deep, raspy sound that sent shivers cascading down Link’s sound - Sidon said, “Link, this isn’t something that just friends do, is it?”

Well, looked like the consequences for his deciding to go ahead and kiss Sidon were coming his way sooner than he had thought. Bracing for the Zora Prince possibly getting angry at him not telling the whole truth, Link lowered his head and slowly shook it, “No, it isn’t. At least, not that kind of kissing isn’t.”

“Who, then?”

“Couples.” Link said hesitatingly, “People in a romantic relationship.”

To his surprise, Sidon didn’t look at all shocked or bothered. Instead, a lazy, warm smile spread across his handsome face. Squeezing him even closer, the Zora Prince asked, “Then why did you kiss me?”

“Because it felt good.” Link replied haltingly, after a moment of embarrassed silence. 

Sidon was quiet for a moment before asking, “Did you like kissing me, Link?”

Swallowing hard, cheeks burning, Link raised his head enough just so he could peek up at Sidon, and nodded. 

“Do you want to kiss me again?”

He was going to pass out from blood loss. The haziness, dizziness was worse now but still far from unpleasant. Somehow, he managed, while still looking up at Sidon, to nod again. He did. He really, really did. It had felt amazing, and that warmth, that closeness...he was pretty sure he could get addicted to that. 

“Good, because right now, I want the same. I want to kiss you again.”

Link jerked in surprise. His head flew all the way up, eyes widening in shock. Sidon wanted to kiss him again? Even after he knew the truth? Inside his chest, his heart was practically skipping. He felt excited, relieved but mostly, happy. Again, he'll get to experience that again! Not even bothering to hide his excitement, Link asked, “You do?”

“I do.” Sidon replied simply. Looking down at Link, he favored him with a small, warm smile, which immediately made Link’s heart jump, and said, “Can I?”

There was no hesitation this time, Sidon understood exactly what this motion, this action was, there was nothing lost in translation or left unsaid, which meant there was nothing to think about when it came to saying a resounding, breathless, “Yes.”

Again, Sidon’s lips were against his own. Breathing out hard through his nose in a sharp exhale of breath, Link dizzily thought that the sensation of his firm, smooth lips sliding against his own, the hint of sharp teeth just underneath the lips kissing his, and a wonderful subtle flavor bleeding from Sidon’s mouth into his, all of it could become addicting. Add into that the feeling of the Zora Prince’s warm, calloused hands caressing his head, his neck and back, and he knew he was getting addicted. He briefly thought about maybe introducing Sidon to deep kissing, tongue and all, but quickly decided against it. That'd be a little bit too much for the current situation. It would have to wait until next time, not that the thought disappointed him. Rather, he was just excited that there probably was going to be a next time. 

“Link.” Sidon breathed huskily, shifting away barely an inch. Close enough that they were still brushing against one another, Link pushed into his warmth, not wanting it to be over just yet. 

“Hm?” Link responded distractedly, head swimming with pleasant heat. 

“Don’t kiss anyone else but me, okay?”

Laughing, Link leaned his head back to smile up at Sidon, “I won’t if you don’t kiss anyone else either.”

“Deal.” Sidon smiled, “Now,” the Zora Prince shifted closer once again, a teasing, mischievous glint appearing in his golden eyes, “teach me so much more.”

“Teach you what?” Link asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I understand kissing now but I know there has to be so much more so teach me, Link.” Sidon dipped his head, bringing his mouth to Link’s neck, where he placed an open-mouthed, hot, wet kiss on the side of his throat, “Teach me everything.”

Shivering hard, once again aware of the activity in his trousers but unable to find the motivation to do anything about it, Link unconsciously leaned his head back to give Sidon better access. He could feel his teeth pressing against his skin. Distantly, he wondered what it'd feel like to be bitten by those strong, sharp, white teeth. Breathing hard, nearly panting, he swallowed hard, “Y-you do know that’d be all romantic couple stuff, right?”

“Is it?” Sidon said teasingly, lifting his head from his neck. Smiling a near hungry, predatory grin down at Link, he replied breezily, “Well, I guess that would make us a couple, wouldn’t it?”

His heart just about jumped out of his chest and ejected itself from his throat. Gawking down at Sidon, his mouth opened and closed several times, making himself look a bit like a fish out of water. Couple...him and Sidon...him and Sidon a couple, romantic, lovey-dovey?! If he hadn’t been the color of a fresh apple before, he surely was now. The thought of being involved with Sidon in such a way had never crossed his mind but now that it was right in front of him, he was shocked to find himself completely, one hundred percent okay with it. In fact, he was even further surprised to discover that he not only was okay with it but wanted that. Him and Sidon, together, an item, lovey-fucking-dovey - it was like he had just had a ‘aha!’ moment, as though there was nothing else in the world that could possibly make more sense. 

However, among the general acceptance of such a thing, his mind posed a worrying question: was it really this simple? Sure, he and Sidon were the closest of friends but was just getting together as a romantic couple really this quick and easy? It had never been that way in Zelda’s romance books but then again, hadn’t she always complained that they weren’t realistic, that real relationships weren’t like that? Maybe, then, it could be this easy, especially for two people so compatible with one another. If that was the case, and he pretty sure it was, it probably wasn’t a good thing to think to hard about it. 

Swallowing hard, he nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I guess it does.”

“So,” Sidon said, leaning back, his grin less mischievous and more joyful now, golden eyes practically twinking with simple happiness, as though that had been the answer he was hoping for, “will you teach me?”

Link laughed sheepishly, “I don’t actually know too much about that kind of stuff.”

“Well, nor do I so perhaps,” Sidon gently took hold of his hand, intertwining his fingers with Link’s, “we should learn together.”

“I’d like that.” Link replied, suddenly feeling immensely bashful. Wanting to save face, as well as look more confident (and not as affected by Sidon’s actions), Link pulled the hand wrapped around his own to his mouth and placed a soft kiss against one of the knuckles. To his delight, and satisfaction, color immediately flooded into Sidon’s cheeks. He had never seen Sidon blush before...it was adorable. In the back of his mind, he made the mental note that he was going to have to make the Zora Prince blush more often. 

“I love the feeling of your lips, Link.” Sidon breathed huskily, brushing the back of one of his fingers along the length of his mouth. 

“I feel the same about yours.” He mumbled, kissing another knuckle. 

Abruptly, he was pulled off the ground and gathered up into Sidon’s arms. Squeezing him close, the Zora Prince paused to press a hurried, hungry kiss against his mouth then whispered, “Should we head back to the Domain, where our lessons can begin in earnest?”

Eagerly nodding, Link briefly thought that his hard-on was now probably very obvious to Sidon but immediately disregarded that realization. Eventually, he was going to have to explain that to the Zora Prince so might as well not try to hide it. With that decided, he snuggled even closer to Sidon’s chest, breathing in his pleasant, unique, earthy scent, and said, “First lesson: cuddling.”

Sidon laughed, the sound rumbling deep within his broad chest, “I know what cuddling is, Link.”

“I figured, but,” he looked up to smile sweetly at the Zora Prince, “I want to cuddle.”

“Cuddling it is.” Sidon chuckled, his grin spanning from ear to ear...or where the ears would be if he were Hylian. 

With that, he quickly started off towards the Domain. Relaxing in Sidon’s strong, muscular arms, Link ignored the thundering of his heart, the blood rushing down to his groin, and the intense heat flooding his entire body, and instead focused all his attention on the sensation of Sidon’s skin rubbing against his cheek. As he was carried closer to the Domain, the thought that he had just entered into a relationship with Sidon, and it had been done as easily as shaking someone’s hand popped up in his mind once more. In all honesty, he didn’t know where this was going, what could happen or if it was even a good idea but that was something that didn’t bother him at all. It didn't scare him or make him uneasy. 

After all, that was pretty much his entire life right there. Better to just dive in head first, then figure out things as they came. Besides, he’d be figuring it out with Sidon, which just made things that much better.


End file.
